<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Artista ! We've got a problem ! by Drumthis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934051">Artista ! We've got a problem !</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis'>Drumthis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Da Vinci's Demons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, translation from french</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I translated this from my initial drabble : “Artista, on a un problème !“<br/>Please, note that French is my mother language, so any editing of the English text will be quite welcome !</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Artista ! We've got a problem !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I translated this from my initial drabble : “Artista, on a un problème !“<br/>Please, note that French is my mother language, so any editing of the English text will be quite welcome !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rainy Sunday morning. Riario had been riding his "Indian Four" — black of couse — for five hundred kilometers in order to talk to Leonardo da Vinci about an issue that engaged them both and which had been spoiling his leisures for some time now.<br/>
The first thing he noticed was the bright orange colour of the garden fence : « Rust  will soon overcome the minium if he doesn’t put some paint on it ! » he thought.<br/>
Then, he saw the ruin of a Golf VW, parked a bit further down the street. Obviously one couldn’t expect and hope to pay Leo an unexpected visit without bumping into Da Peretola !  </p><p>Braving all sorts of weeds and objects spread on the alley, Girolamo went and ring at the door then walked in. Waiting for an invitation to come in outside or on the threshold was out of question, unless you were willing to spend the whole day there : when Leo was busy with a project, even a civil war would not have been enough to draw his attention.</p><p>« Da Vinci !" he called out as he removed his helmet and dripping — black — leather jacket.<br/>
Leo appeared at the kitchen door as he, with the same elegant and deft move which had made one Pope Sixtus shudder, was taking off his — black — leather gloves.<br/>
Very well, so the artist was not too busy after all ! There would be a chance to interest him in the subject and to pass a message.</p><p>"Girolamo ? ! What the fuck are you doing here, 500 kilometers away from home ?<br/>
— Very well, thank you for asking, Artista ! And how do you do ?<br/>
Leo laughed, engulfing half a cake and handing up the brownie pack to the Count :<br/>
— Mpff ! It’f not av if we didn’t tfat on ve phone ev’ry day !… He swallowed and it became clearer : seriously, what brings you here, so unexpected, dear Count ? Sit down wherever you can…<br/>
Girolamo didn’t take the brownie but moved a box full of stuff from a modern and uncomfortable chair :<br/>
— Is Da Peretola here ? I saw his… Hem, that thing he calls a car…<br/>
— What ? Er… Ah ! Yes ! I borrowed it from him. Otherwise, no, he’s not here.<br/>
— Excellent ! Do you mind if I help myself to a glass of water ? Girolamo added, getting up, not waiting for permission and tackling the subject while filling a glass from the tap in the kitchenette : you know, something has been worrying me a bit on the internet recently. He came back to his seat and Leo sat down on the ground, with his back against the wall, right in front of him, frowning :<br/>
— Anything serious ? Some rumour ? he inquired, lighting a cigarette.<br/>
— No, nothing really dreadful… Those things they call “fanfictions“, you know about them ?<br/>
— Vaguely heard of them.<br/>
— Well… Did you ever care to read the things they write about us  ?<br/>
Leo combed his messy hair with his fingers :<br/>
— About you ?… About me ? Who the fuck… But no, I hardly knew such pieces of writing existed at all. As you well know, fiction is not my thing.<br/>
— You should read at least one, so as to understand what’s bothering me…<br/>
He took his phone from the back-pocket of his - black - trousers, made a quick search and handed the device to Leo :<br/>
— Once you’ve read this one through, browse the rest for “Leario“.<br/>
— Leario ? What’s that ? Wait… no ! Don’t drag me again into some kind of “Book of Leaves“ and “Sons of Mithras“ expedition, I warn you ! I’ve had enough of those ! No more expeditions and no mysticism for me, thanks !<br/>
— Do as I told you.<br/>
Leo nodded, quite dubious, but started reading nonetheless.</p><p>Riario seized the opportunity to move a bit and sneak to the workshop. He loved to check on his friend’s projects. It was a pity that not all of them were achieved because Leo had quite a lot of interesting ideas.<br/>
He had not yet passed the kitchenette when he heard his companion scoff, then immediately even laugh heartily. This was no good sign : if those silly things amused him, he would not waver and would refuse to act sensibly.<br/>
And the laughter followed him to the heart of the house, where the inventor’s life was beating. Smell of glue from the models, buzzing of hard-disks mercilessly spurred to death…  Riario suddenly had a thought for his motorbike and what it would suffer in the hands of someone like Da Vinci.<br/>
He hardly had enough time to walk around the room before the artist came running, hilarious and enthusiastic :<br/>
— Did you read them ? Have you seen this, he said tapping the phone screen with his index. “Rio“ ! That suits you extremely well ! And what about the story in which I convince you of keeping away from Rome, of coming with me instead of going back to the Vatican ? That’s what I should have done, by the way… And the one where you knock on my door to confess that you cannot die ? Damn ! I want to read them ALL ! Where do those people get the inspiration from ?<br/>
— I see that those authors’ fantasies ravish you, the Count grunted, and to be honest, it doesn’t entirely surprise me… But I’m afraid there’s one thing you fail to perceive.<br/>
Leonardo’s amusement doubled :<br/>
— What’s that ? That we spend our time throwing enamoured glances at each-other ? Or gazing in wide-eyed wonder at each-other’s physical awesomeness ? What does it matter… Rio ? Oh I love that pet-name ! I would not mind giving that one a try !<br/>
Girolamo pinched his lips in order to tame a smile, brought about by Leo’s rather naughty playful gaze :<br/>
— Could you just for a minute have a thought, a quick little thought, for those who incarnate us in the parallel universe ?<br/>
Leo looked at him, open-mouthed. The concept was sneaking its own way among many many thoughts :<br/>
— You… It’s… You mean Tom and Blake ?<br/>
Girolamo nodded, looked closely at his friend’s facial expression and knew when to hit the mark :<br/>
— By now, they must be so fed up with us and with Leario that they curse us, he said, going through a notepad he had found lying close at hand.<br/>
— Oh ! Do you think so ? How sad !<br/>
Leo’s fingers started playing in the air, as if he himself, was typing some fiction on the wonderful keypad of the void :<br/>
— Wait ! Wait a minute… I can feel it on the tip of my mind… Leario… Leario…<br/>
As the seconds passed, the more the shadow of that thought seemed to caress his mood, the wider his smile…<br/>
and the more Girolamo was worrying.<br/>
Then, the artist threw his arms in the air :<br/>
— I KNOW ! They must give those people a fourth season ! A season which would fulfill their expectations and thus would put out the fire ! That’s the way our doubles would find peace at last !<br/>
— This is called fan-pandering, Leo, Riario scolded. No showrunner would dare to do this !<br/>
— Yes… but… would you agree to be on board ? Leo asked, eagerly.<br/>
The Count smiled :<br/>
— Who knows, he said in a low, more gravelly voice, I rather liked some of the scenes in those fics… Put out your cigarette and let me show you which ones. »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>